


Подарок

by Knizhnik



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knizhnik/pseuds/Knizhnik
Summary: Тесей Скамандер очень любит Ньюта, но представления о подарках младшему брату у него странные.





	Подарок

**Author's Note:**

> \- автор отказывается от оценки поступков персонажей с точки зрения морали;  
> \- смерть второстепенного персонажа;  
> \- приквел к драбблу «Колесо».

В середине лета Тесей исчез на пару дней, предупредив только Ньюта.  
  
— Я скоро вернусь, — хлопок закрываемого чемодана прозвучал одновременно с обещанием. — И тогда постараюсь взять тебя с собой. Ты хотел бы побывать во Франции? Какие интересные животные там водятся?  
  
— Абраксанские крылатые кони, морской змей, фестралы, — перечислил Ньют, — не считая тех, которые водятся по всей Европе, — он сидел на кровати Тесея, подогнув ноги под себя, и старался не показывать, что слегка расстроен.  
  
— Учту, — кивнул Тесей, коротко обнял брата и сразу же аппарировал.  
  
Вернулся он так же внезапно — шагнул в комнату Ньюта поздним летним вечером, уже обещающим закат.   
  
— Привет, — старший улыбнулся, доставая из кармана небольшой футляр, — я хочу кое-что тебе показать. Считай это подарком на день рождения, хоть до него еще далеко.  
  
Ньют встал, заинтересованный, отложив в сторону учебник. Тесей выглядел безмерно довольным, но не настроенным на объяснения.  
  
Под лаковой крышкой футляра скрывалась безобидная с виду веточка.  
  
— Портключ, сработает через минуту. Давай руку.  
  
Портключ наверняка нелегальный — да, это было полностью в духе Тесея. Из-за большой разницы в возрасте — Ньют закончил третий курс, Тесей уже пару лет работал в аврорате — они общались в основном только летом. Но Ньют знал, каким был его старший брат. Самоуверенным, спокойным, насмешливым. Храбрым, равнодушным к правилам, но умеющим скрывать это и подчиняться, когда нужно. И, пожалуй, странным и сильно себе на уме — как сам Ньют.  
  
— Просто слушай меня, веди себя тихо и делай, как я скажу, — Тесей говорил очень негромко, и ему пришлось чуть наклониться, — вероятно, будет страшно. Но ты не пожалеешь.  
  
Ньют кивнул, мысленно готовый ко всему. Наверное, Тесей хочет показать что-то интересное, скорее всего, какое-то животное? Или сложную, запрещенную магию? В любом случае, это наверняка незаконно. Но нарушение закона сейчас точно было последним, что волновало братьев. Главное — не попасться.  
  
Дезиллюминационное заклинание, такое же, какое мама каждое утро накладывала на своих гиппогрифов, растеклось по телу холодом. Тесей прошептал еще несколько формул — абсолютно незнакомых — выписав палочкой сложную фигуру. Потом приложил палец к губам, направил палочку на себя и тоже исчез.  
  
Ньют оглядывался по сторонам. Лес казался обычным, но таковым не был — слишком тихо, и запах чуть-чуть не тот, каким должен быть. Так замирают, кажется, даже деревья, чувствуя рядом мощную магию.  
  
Ее источник? Наверное, тот старый колодец, сложенный из темного камня, в десяти шагах впереди. Недружелюбный и зловещий, он, казалось, что-то шептал тихо и вкрадчиво. Смотреть на него было неприятно, Ньют хотел отвернуться, но услышал хлопки аппарации.  
  
Трое магов в форме авроров, пожилая статная женщина и иссохший старик в кандалах, которого авроры крепко держали за локти.  
  
Плавная и приятная французская речь на сей раз звучала торжественно, чеканно, жестоко. Слов Ньют не понимал, ему оставалось только ловить интонацию. Холодную, обвиняющую.  
  
Женщина договорила и коротко кивнула аврорам — те сделали несколько шагов вперед, таща за собой не переставляющего ноги задержанного.  
  
«Приговор, это был приговор», — понял Ньют, оторопело наблюдая, как авроры, остановившись за несколько футов от колодца, отпустили старика и направили на него палочки, толкая вперед. К самому колодцу никто не подходил — кроме пленника, который наконец-то тоже заговорил.  
  
Ругательство. Или проклятие. Не нужно знать язык, чтобы понять.  
  
На плечо Ньюта легла теплая тяжелая ладонь, удерживая на месте.  
  
И Ньют остался смотреть. Он верил брату.  
  
Колодец словно зашевелился, призрачные щупальца из темного дыма потянулись к старику, безуспешно попытавшемуся избежать прикосновения. Обвили тело, частично скрыв очертания в темном тумане.  
  
Черная вспышка озарила прогалину, на миг высвечивая ослепительно-белым деревья и людей. Когда мир снова обрел привычные краски, мужчина в кандалах уже исчез.  
  
Представительница Министерства отметила что-то в висящем в воздухе пергаменте, кивнула — все четверо магов осторожно отошли подальше от колодца. И аппарировали.  
  
— Колодец Адониса, — голос Тесея разбил звенящую тишину, — в древние времена магглы приносили здесь человеческие жертвы богам… — Скрывающие чары спали с них обоих, Ньют дернулся и повернулся к Тесею.  
  
— Ты… показал мне смертную казнь? — собственный голос звучал для Ньюта незнакомо. Слишком высокий и слегка запинающийся.  
  
Тесей повернулся к нему, присел на корточки, посмотрел в глаза — спокойный и серьезный.  
  
— Ньют, я хотел показать тебе вовсе не казнь. Подумай.  
  
— Что он сделал?  
  
— Практиковал темную магию. Были жертвы среди магглов, немало. Это серьезно угрожало Статуту. В Франции нет дементоров, и никого не наказывают Поцелуем, зато есть Колодец. На мой взгляд, это милосерднее — просто смерть.  
  
Ньют кивнул. Думать и как-то оценить он еще толком не мог. Тем более — понять, чего на самом деле хотел Тесей.  
  
— Пойдем отсюда, — старший встал, взял Ньюта за руку, слегка потянул, и тот послушно пошел, хотя ноги слушались плохо, — подальше от Колодца. Зловещее место. От магглов, конечно, защищено чарами.  
  
— Тесей…  
  
— Да?  
  
— Зачем?  
  
— Подумай, — повторил Тесей. — Какие животные обитают во Франции?  
  
— Абраксанские крылатые, морской змей. Фестралы…  
  
— Верно, фестралы, — Тесей остановился и обернулся. — Чтобы видеть фестралов, надо увидеть и осознать смерть. Познать ее. Причем именно смерть человека, не животного. Теперь понятно?  
  
Ньют только кивнул, не зная, что ответить.  
  
Темная вспышка, черный свет, исчезновение, словно человека и не было.  
  
— Ты знаешь ее, Ньют, — Тесей теперь говорил очень тихо, как всего несколько минут назад, — не ты ли лет в десять рассказывал мне, как важна смерть, чтобы в природе все шло правильно? Что без нее не бывает жизни? Что все мы — растения, хищники, травоядные, люди — живем, потому что кто-то умер? Это подарок, Ньют. Я знаю, ты не отказался бы от него. Ради того, чтобы знать. И чтобы видеть фестралов.  
  
Чувство было тяжелым и давящим, холодным, где-то в области груди. Как будто мир в одночасье стал… неуютным. Опасным. Наверное, к этому можно привыкнуть, как и к тому, что даже самые любимые звери умирают...  
  
— Спасибо.


End file.
